1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of forming an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding layer of a ball grid array (BGA) semiconductor package and a base tape used in the method, and more particularly, to a method of forming a shielding layer for blocking EMI, on an upper surface and lateral surfaces of a BGA semiconductor package having a lower surface, on which a plurality of solder balls are formed, and a base tape used in the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package typically includes an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding layer on an outer surface thereof in order to prevent emission of electromagnetic waves or damages to internal circuit thereof by external electromagnetic waves.
According to the related art, a shielding layer is formed by coating a tray with a liquid adhesive to form a layer with a uniform thickness by using a squeeze, and then by disposing a semiconductor package on the tray and adhering the same to the tray. While the semiconductor package is adhered to the tray, sputtering is performed on the semiconductor package to form an EMI shielding layer on an upper surface and lateral surfaces of the semiconductor package except a lower surface of the semiconductor package. When sputtering is completed, the semiconductor package is separated from the tray to complete the formation of the shielding layer.
In the method of forming an EMI shielding layer as in the related art, equipment for coating the tray with a liquid adhesive and equipment for adhering the semiconductor package to the tray and hardening the same are used. However, the equipment is very expensive, and thus, costs of the method of forming an EMI shielding layer according to the related art is very high. In addition, the method includes an operation of coating a releasing agent on the adhesive of the tray to facilitate separating the adhesive from the semiconductor package, making the whole method complicated and increasing the costs.